Would You Kill?
by The-Ruffian
Summary: AU: Regina Mills is the daughter of one of the leading crime families in the city. Another family has taken control of the city and is wiping out the Mills family. Regina's father hires a Private Detective, Emma Swan, to protect her. Now Regina and her son are next. Can Emma keep them alive? Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter I

**Special thanks to Riley for being my beta reader.**

* * *

"Miss Mills,"

"Regina, please."

"Right, Regina, I've got that file you asked for." A short red head handed the brunette a manila folder, "And, your father called while you were in that meeting."

"Did he leave a message?" Regina asked.

"No," the red head hesitated.

"What? Did he say something?"

"No, he just…he sounded distressed."

Regina stopped, "What do you mean?"

"He seemed worried about something. He said he'd try you later."

"I see. Thank you." The brunette walked into her office, the red head turning down the hall to her own desk.

Regina settled into her leather chair, heaving a sigh as she leaned into it. She gazed around her office. It was very clean, and proper. Everything had its place and everything was in said place. There was a photo of Regina and her father, but no other personal touches. Her phone rang and she immediately reached for it, recognizing the number, "Hello."

"Regina, you need to get out of town."

"What?"

The voice at the other end was frantic. "You need to leave town, now!"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"It's not safe." The man at the other end continued, "You need to leave town now."

Worry crept into Regina's voice, "Why?"

"Your mother…" he hesitated, "…your mother's been murdered. Her killer is going to kill us all. You need to go into hiding."

Regina knew that this was inevitable. Being the daughter of one of the oldest crime families had its draw backs. Regina's father had done his best to keep her out of the 'family business.' He had succeeded, until now. Regina stood and leaned over her desk, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, "I thought there were safe guards for this. You promised me that her business would never come into my life. You promised!"

"I know, honey, but…she went too far." Her father had begun to cry, "I'm so sorry."

The anger subsided as everything started to sink in. _Murder_. Her mother was dead. She collapsed into her chair, tears starting to blur her vision.

"Honey?" Her father choked out, clearing his voice, "You need to get out of town. They will go after you and little Henry next."

"Alright," Regina cleared her throat, "And you? You're leaving town as well, correct?"

"No. I'm going to try to stop this."

"Dad, no."

The phone clicked off.

"Dad?" Regina cried, "No…."

* * *

Emma leaned back into her well warn and tattered claw foot chair. It looked like it had somehow managed to slide through hell and back in one piece. There were a few tears that had been tapped up with duct tape and one or two scorch marks on the wood claws from the previous owner having dropped his cigarette butts on them. It was just as well-worn as the rest of her apartment. Everything had been bought at a second hand shop or Goodwill. Not too surprising. One can only make so much on the salary of a private detective. The only thing that didn't look like a hand me down was a massive dog bed that sat next to her. The creature that sat in it was far from hand-me-down as well.

What lay in the bed looked more like a large black lion than a dog. He was a Tibetan Mastiff, a massive, fluffy, black mastiff with very sharp white teeth. He was well groomed, which made him look even fluffier. The dog lay there, quite content, next to his human companion as she kept impatiently checking her email for a job. She stared at her computer screen before looking over at him. "Nagpo, if we don't get a job soon, I'm going to have to stop feeding you."

The dog immediately looked up at her, giving her a quiet whimper.

"Don't worry. I'd never not feed you, ya big baby."

Then there was a knock at the door. Both dog and human jumped into alertness and stared at the door. Emma stood and walked around the dog and to the door. When she reached the door, Nagpo stood and prepared himself for the worst while Emma composed herself, and flung the door open.

Behind it was a short man with a balding head and what little hair remained was white.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked.

"You are Emma Swan, the private detective, are you not?"

"Yes, I just…don't usually get visitors. How did you get my address?"

"You came highly recommended by an associate of mine. He gave me you address." The man cleared his throat, "You are available for hire, yes?"

She hesitated for a slight second, giving the man enough time to panic.

"I'll pay double whatever your rate is."

"Double?"

"Yes, I desperately need your help."

Emma let out a quick huff, "Well, what kind of job do you need done?"

"I need you to protect someone. My daughter and her son."

"That's two people."

"Yes."

"Listen, not that your offer isn't tempting, but I look for missing people and things, I don't protect people. There are specific people you can hire for that. I'm not one of them."

"Please, I'm desperate. I need someone discrete. My associate said you were the best at what you do. Please. I'll pay you triple your regular rate. Please." The man was about ten seconds away from being on his knees.

The blonde stared at him for a moment. She glanced at Nagpo before nodding, "Alright. I'll take the job." Then she paused, "Who are you, anyways?"

"Henry, Henry Mills."


	2. Chapter II

**WARNING: There is violence in this chapter and there will probably be violence in most, if not all, of the other chapters from this point forward. Specifically in this chapter, a dog attacks someone, so if you are not a fan of such things, or what not, I suggest you stop reading now, cause that kind of thing will probably happen later in the story as well. I will not post this warning again because I do not like to repeat myself. Read at your own risk. :)  
**

**Now that that is out of the way, thank you for reading and I hope you all continue to read. I love reading your reviews and comments, so please leave a review, even if it's short. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina had gotten up and left work as soon as she was able to regain herself, which took a minute or two longer than she would have admitted to. She took out her phone as she entered the car park and dialed her son. "Henry," she said as she fumbled with her keys and walked over to a black SUV, "pack whatever you need."

"What? Why?"

"Please, do as I say. No questions. We're going down to your great grandfather's farm."

"But, Mom, I've got midterms this week."

"Henry, none of that matters, just listen," She said as she sat in her car, "Pack some clothes and whatever you need, alright?"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"No questions," Regina felt herself beginning to choke up, "not now. Pack, I'll be home soon."

She hung up and sat back in her SUV. With a heavy sigh, she wiped her eyes and drove home, forcing her tears back.

* * *

Emma paused in front of a massive building with a door man standing out front. She checked the address with the one written on her hand and heaved a sigh. "Well, he had money, not so surprising his daughter would have money."

Nagpo looked up at her and gave her a subtle grumble.

She pulled a photo out of her pocket. It was of Regina and her son. Both were dressed up with happy smiles plastered on their faces. They were both sitting on a large white stair case. Emma couldn't help but notice how beautiful Regina was. She shook her head at the thought. "This is who we're looking for." She put the photo down at Nagpo's level. The mastiff sniffed at it before looking back up at Emma. "She's pretty isn't she?"

The dog gave her a bark of approval, wagging his tail.

"Alright, we got work to do," she said with a laugh, "not that this job is going to be that difficult. All we've got to do is keep her and her son alive until Henry calls. Easy enough, right?"

The dog gave her a low playful grumble.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." She shortened his leash and led him up to the door, doing her best to act as if they belonged there.

Much to her dismay, the door man took notice of them right off and stopped them at the door, "Excuse me. Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Regina Mills."

"That might be so, but she did not inform me she was expecting anyone," He paused for a moment, glancing down at Nagpo, "let alone a dog."

Nagpo let out a quiet wine as he looked up at the man.

"You can call her if you'd like, but as it is, I'm late."

He narrowed his eyes at her then the massive dog beside her, "What apartment number does she live at?"

"Seriously?" That was his test? She laughed, "554."

He somehow managed to narrow his eyes even more at the two. "Alright, but you keep that dog on leash." He opened the door for them and they slipped inside. Neither looked back until they entered the elevator and Emma gave the door man a quick smile. He huffed and turned back to the street.

* * *

"How long will we be staying?" a tall seventeen year old stuck his head through the doorway to his bedroom.

"I don't know. Pack enough clothes for a week. Perhaps more." Regina called.

There was a knock at the door. Regina froze.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Henry, stay in your room. No matter what happens, you hide and you stay there." She walked to the door with great caution. Her heels clicked when she crossed over from carpet to the hard wood around the door way. Not a second later the door burst open.

* * *

Emma leaned against the back wall of the elevator, arms crossed staring up at the ceiling of the tiny moving room. She bobbed her head slightly to the stereotypical music playing in the elevator. Nagpo sat in the center of the elevator, impatiently banging his tail on the floor.

* * *

A muscular woman broke through the door. She wore tight black and had dark brown hair. Regina's eyes widened. The woman grinned and started running at her. Regina leapt into the kitchen and ran for the nearest knife. She fell just short as a thin wire pulled at her neck.

She struggled as the wire dug deeper into her flesh. Her attempts to scream feel silent as the wire cut into her neck. Her vision began to blur. She thrashed around, trying her best to get free. Her struggled only aided the wire in choking her. She tried to reach for the knife once more with no success. Her struggles began to weaken. She could just make out the sound of the other woman's laughter as her vision blackened.

* * *

The elevator dinged as it opened and both human and dog stepped out into the hall. Emma checked her hand again. "554." She murmured to herself. They walked down the hall a few feet before the door came into sight, at least, where the door should have been. It was wide open and standing just past the doorway was two women struggling.

That was all Emma needed to see. She took hold of Nagpo's collar and unsnapped his leash. "Fass!" She yelled releasing the massive dog. He knew exactly what that meant. Attack. He dug into the wood hallway and threw himself forward, letting out a single deep woof.

The woman in black turned just in time to see a giant bear of a dog running at her. She didn't have time to run. She didn't even have time to release Regina. Nagpo grabbed hold of the woman's arm and began to shake. She screamed and released her hold on Regina, who collapsed to the floor.

Emma ran to Regina's side as the dog and woman struggled backwards into the kitchen. The woman found a wooden spoon on the counter and began beating Nagpo over the head with it. The dog didn't skip a beat. He bit down harder, causing the woman to cry out as he began crushing her arm.

Emma quickly found Regina's pulse and breathed a relieved sigh. Nagpo gave the woman one last shake before she punched him with all her strength. At this, the Tibetan Mastiff used the remainder of his jaw strength to break her arm. It broke like a toothpick. Snap! The woman yelped. She punched the dog one last time. He shook her and dragged her to the floor.

"Nagpo! Aus!" Emma yelled. Nagpo let out a growl at the woman in black. "Aus!" Emma repeated and the dog released the broken limb, "Hier!" He shoved past the damaged woman and ran to Emma's side. He positioned himself over Regina, facing the attacker. "Leave now or I'll let him kill you." Emma growled as she put a hand on the massive canine's back. Nagpo let out a guttural growl and the woman slunk out of the apartment and disappeared.


	3. Chapter III

Emma lifted the brunette off the floor, carried her into the living room, and set her down as gently as she could on the couch. "Regina?" She asked as the woman's eyes fluttered open. Panic instantly spread across Regina's face when she saw Emma.

"It's okay." Emma cooed, putting her hands up to show she meant no harm, "Your father hired me to protect you."

Regina looked her over, her breathing calming, "My father?" She sat up, her hand tracing the marks on her neck.

"Yeah. My name's Emma Swan, I'm a private detective. Where's your son?"

"In his room."

"We're leaving in two minutes." Emma said as she stood, "If you have any cash here, get it now. Where's your wallet and phone?"

"Why?"

"Wallet and phone, now."

"My purse." Regina groaned, pointing to the kitchen counter.

Emma grabbed it and riffled through her wallet, taking out Regina's license and sliding it in her pocket. "Get Henry."

Regina stared at her.

"Now!" she hissed, "We're on borrowed time."

Regina jumped at the harshness in the blonde's voice. "Henry." She called as she stood up, "You can come out now."

The teenager peeked his head out of his room. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Explain later. Leave now." Emma said, "Kid, you got a cell phone?"

Henry narrowed his eyes at her, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"Good, give it here." She put her hand out, ignoring his question. Henry hesitantly pulled his phone from his pocket and placed it in her hand. She tossed it onto the table with Regina's purse. "Do you have any credit cards or debit cards?"

"No."

"Good. You have you license on you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go."

"Miss Swan, you can't expect us to leave with nothing. At least let us pack some clothes." Regina argued.

"You can buy new clothes." Emma snapped Nagpo's leash back on, "There's a back way out of here, right?"

"Yeah." Henry said.

"Now wait a minute," Regina growled, "you can't just come in here and start bossing us around."

"You want to live?"

"Yes."

"Good. First off, we just saved your life and second, that wasn't just some gangbanger out to kill you. That was a hired assassin, which means that things are a whole lot worse than your father told me." Emma snarled, "When he said a rival family was out to kill you, I figured thug, not highly trained assassin. If you want to make it through the next week, you'd better do what I say, otherwise, kiss your ass good bye."

Henry stared at her dumbfounded as Regina took a step back and stared at the blonde who continued to yell at her.

"You will not be talking on a phone of any kind until this is over, unless I say otherwise. You and your son, will not be more than ten feet away from either me or Nagpo."

Henry tilted his head slightly, "Who's Nagpo?"

Emma pointed to the Tibetan Mastiff at her side. The two Mills looked at him and he let out a winey yawn. "You both will always be in earshot of me. You will not use credit cards or debit cards unless I gave them to you. You tell no one your names unless I say otherwise. You do whatever I say-"

"Unless you say otherwise?" Regina folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes." Emma growled, "Is there any cash around here? In a safe or hidden in books or something?"

"No. Why would I have cash lying around?"

Emma shook her head, "Let's go." She went out the door first with the two Mills and Nagpo following close behind. "Where's the back way, kid?"

"Staff elevator is over here." Henry said, taking the lead. They made their way through the back halls and out to an ally way. Emma led them down another ally to where her little yellow Volkswagen Bug was parked.

"Sorry, Henry, you're going to have to deal with a dog on your lap." Emma said as she pulled the front seat forward.

He climbed in and watched as Nagpo climbed in after him and settled with his front end on Henry's lap.

"He drools a little." Emma warned as she climbed in next to Regina. Henry looked down at the dog with a disgusted grimace.

They sat in silence as Emma drove off. After several minutes Regina looked over at the blonde, arms still crossed and said, "Miss Swan, where exactly are you taking us?"

"Right now we are headed to a friend of mine's garage. After that, well…I was going to head South like your father suggested."

"Was?" Henry asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"Yeah. He seriously miss judged how deep in shit you all are." Emma let out an angry sigh, "We're going north."

* * *

"Hey, Steve, you got my truck ready?" Emma called out the window of her Volkswagen as they pulled into a massive garage.

An oil covered mechanic walked up to the car, wiping his hands off with a towel. "Yeah, of course I got it ready? You ask, I provide." He grinned, opening the door for her. She pulled her seat forward, letting Nagpo and Henry out.

"What happened to your neck?" Steve pointed at Regina.

"Steve, shut up." Emma turned to Henry, "Give me a hand." He nodded as she opened up the trunk and handed him a large heavy bag. She pulled out another bag and slung it over her shoulder. Steve led them to an old grey and red Ramcharger.

"What is that?" Regina sneered.

"1988 Dodge Ramcharger. She's got fresh oil, filters, and a full tank of gas. Anything that may have needed to be fixed is fixed and I made sure she's purrin' like a kitten. She can drive through anythin' and has driven through three police road blocks." Steve announced.

"Two, Steve, two road blocks. The other one was just those wood blockades. I don't think that counts." Emma said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Still counts." He yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared into his office.

"You drove this through a road block? Like an actual road block? With polices cars and spikes?" Henry stared at the truck in awe after setting the bag he had in the back.

"No, I drove it through the wood blockades." Emma corrected, "The previous owner drove it through the road blocks."

"But there's not a scratch on it."

"Had to replace the grill and the bull bar." Steve said as he walked back from his office, quite proud of his work, "Looks like new, ha?"

"Yeah, you've done good, Stevie." Emma laughed, tossing her bag into the back.

He grinned and handed a scarf to Regina, "Ta cover up the marks," he whispered, giving her a wink.

She scowled at him, "thank you." She wrapped the scarf around her neck and turned her attention back to Emma, "I don't understand, you get bring _things_, but we can't?"

Emma giggled, "Things?" She unzipped the first bag, revealing two shot guns, a bat, and several boxes of ammunition. "Yeah, things. And I'm getting paid to keep you alive, not happy."


	4. Chapter IV

**Short chapter is short...**

* * *

Emma sat slouched in an old chair in the corner of the small motel room. She had a hood on that hung down over her eyes, giving the illusion that she may have been awake. She had fallen asleep at some time in the early morning. The last time she had seen on the clock had been two in the morning. A shotgun leaned against the wall to her right and Nagpo lay curled up on the floor at her feet. The sun was just beginning to rise.

Regina was wide awake. Her mind had been racing the entire night, preventing her from getting more than a few hours of sleep. She lay in bed, staring up at the dirty ceiling, her thoughts going over the previous day, the fact that her neck was still sore, and the death of her mother. Henry was snoring softly next to her, blissfully unaware of the brunette's worry and the fact that his grandmother was no longer in the world of the living. Regina looked over at him, running a hand through his untamed hair. She had raised him far away from the violence of organized crime and now he was being shoved head first into the worst of it.

With a sigh, she stood and walked to the bathroom. Nagpo lifted his head and watched her carefully before standing and following her. He sat just outside the door as she splashed water over her face. Regina stared at herself in the mirror, feeling tears trying to push their way up. Nagpo let out a quiet whimper. He stood and walked into the bathroom, laying his massive head on the counter next to her hand.

She sat on the toilet seat cover and allowed the giant dog to lay his head on her lap. After a few seconds of stroking his head she broke down and began crying. Her mother might have been a bitch from hell, but she still loved her. She was her mother. She was family.

Nagpo sat and reached his head up to lick her tears away. She scratched his cheeks and behind his ears. He wagged his tail as her tears slowly stopped.

"He's a good listener." Emma said. She was leaning against the wall, watching them. There was a soft expression on her face.

Regina immediately wiped her eyes, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Emma cleared her throat, "You okay?"

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina snarled.

"Please, call me Emma."

"I'm fine, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded, "Good, you mind?"

Regina stared at her for a long moment before realizing what she wanted, "Oh, right." She stood and went back to the bed, sitting on the edge. Nagpo followed and jumped up on the bed next to where she sat. Henry continued to snore as she sat with the mastiff next to her, her hand lightly running through the dog's thick mane. Nagpo laid there quietly content, happy she had stopped crying.

"He likes you."

Regina jumped at the blonde's voice. Her hair was wet and she was wearing fresh clothes . Regina glanced at the clock. She hadn't realized she had been sitting there for twenty minutes. "Yeah," she murmured.

"You must be good people."

Regina tilted her head, "What?"

"The trainer that helped me train him as a puppy said he was a good judge of character. He would say, 'If he like you then you 'good people,' if he don't like you then you 'bad people''." Emma laughed to herself, "He's the best Schutzhund trainer in the country, but his English is awful."

"What's Schutzhund?"

"It's similar to the training used with police dogs." Emma said as she peered through the blinds of their first floor room. "If you want to shower, I'd get on it. I want to be on the road in an hour." She sat at a little table in the room and began taking one of her handguns apart.

Regina walked towards the bathroom before pausing for a moment. She glanced over at Henry as he lay sprawled out and snoring on the bed. "Don't tell Henry." She said as she turned back to Emma.

"Tell Henry what?"

"I know you know everything. About my family. His grandmother."

"That's your business. Not mine." Emma said, not looking up from her gun, "My business is keeping you two alive. Nothing else."

Regina nodded and continued into the bathroom. Emma looked up and watched her go. As the door shut, her eyes drifted back to the gun.


	5. Chapter V

Regina walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a tight sweatshirt. "Is this get up really going to help me blend in?" she growled.

Emma smiled, "Yeah. Don't you get tired of wearing suits and skirts all day?"

"I rather like dressing more professionally."

Emma smiled at her.

A knock at the door made both of them jump. Emma grabbed her gun and put herself between Regina and the door. Nagpo stood beside her, grumbling low in his throat.

"Housekeeping." A high pitched female voice said.

Emma glanced back at Regina who was breathing heavily. "We're busy." Emma called back, watching the door, her gun pointing at the closed door.

"I'll come back later." The voice said, continuing to the next room.

Both women breathed a heavy sigh and relaxed, laughing at themselves to releaved what was left of their tension.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked, rubbing his eyes.

Regina shook her head and gave him a soft smile, "Nothing. Why don't you go take a shower? Miss Swan wants to leave soon."

He nodded and looked over at Emma as she slid her shotgun into the big black bag. He watched her for a moment before grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans that they had bought the day before. His gaze fell back on Emma. His mother had explained what she claimed was everything. He knew she had left some things out, he just didn't know what. There was something about Emma that made him nervous. Perhaps it was her cool composure with all of this. But even his mother had a similarly cool composure. Besides her worry over him, she was acting rather at ease. It seemed unnatural.

There was the arsenal in the back of the truck. Two bags worth of weapons of various sizes and designs and the handgun Emma wore at her hip. Even Nagpo was a weapon. He hadn't seen what the dog had done to his mother's attacker, but he sure as hell heard it. The screams. The growls. He had seen the blood on the kitchen floor as they were leaving. It looked like a scene from Cujo, right down to the bloody paw prints. It all made him ill at ease.

He emerged from the bathroom to find Emma staring out the window and his mother and Nagpo sitting on the bed. The dog had his head on Regina's lap while she absently stoked his neck.

"Let's go." Emma said as she tossed the bag of guns over her shoulder and led them out. Henry grabbed Nagpo's leash and Regina grabbed the assorted Walmart bags their new clothes and necessaties were in.

They four walked down the covered walkway to the truck when Emma stopped dead in her tracks. A tall black haired man had just rounded the corner. He, specifically, was not the reason she had stopped. It was the fact that he was screwing a silancer onto a handgun as he was walking that made her stop.

Emma fired one shot before he fired back and jumped through an open door for cover. She grabbed Regina's arm and dragged her behind a parked car. Henry and Nagpo followed suit and ducked behind the car next to them. The man fired several shots at the two cars from his hiding spot.

The shooting stopped for a slit second. Emma hesitantly leaned around the car and the man fired three more shots. None of them hitting their mark. She cocked her gun and positioned herself so that she could stand quickly. Regina watched as the blonde counted down from three. When she hit one, she leapt up and fired several rounds at their attacker. He fired several back as she crouched back down behind the car.

"Henry, when I stand next, you run over here." She said, "Okay?"

The teenager shook his head.

"You're going to have to, kid."

He took a deep breath.

"It'll be okay, honey." Regina gave him an encouraging nod.

Emma counted down on her fingers before standing, expecting Henry to run when she stood. He froze. She fired off a few shots and sunk back behind the car as several other shots came flying at her. "Kid!" She snarled, "You have to run this time."

He stared at her.

"I'm going to jump in front of gap between the cars. You run behind me."

He stared at her. Several more shots came flying at the cars and everyone cringed.

"Regina, if he doesn't move, tell Nagpo: Hier."

"What?"

"Hier. It's German for here."

"Okay."

"Ready kid?"

Henry stared at her.

"Hold tightly onto Nagpo."

Henry looked down at dog and slid his hand under his collar, gripping it tightly. Emma began counting down again. When her last finger closed, she jumped forward, firing her entire clip at their attacker. Before Henry could even think about running forward, Regina yelled, "Hier." Nagpo looked at her and lurched forward. He pulled Henry to his feet and dragged the kid to the other car.

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry as soon as he was behind the car. She looked over at Emma just in time to see the blonde flinch and drop to her knees. She grabbed at her left side, still firing her hand gun before rolling behind the car.

"Emma?" Regina immediately grabbed the blonde's arm and reached for the wound.

"I'm fine!" Emma hissed, "We need to get to the truck. Do you know how to handle a gun?"

Regina stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Yeah."

"Good. Cover me." She loaded a new clip into the gun and handed it to her. "Don't shoot me."

"Miss Swan, what are you planning?"

"You cover my ass. I get the truck. You two jump in. Simple enough, right?"

"Sure."

"Good, on three?"

Regina nodded.

"One, two, three." Emma tossed the bag of weapons over her shoulder and took off running. Pain splintered up her side as she darted to the truck. She threw the bag in the back, fired up the old Ramcharger, and drove it around behind them. She kicked the passenger side door open.

Regina shoved Henry in and Nagpo followed. She fired a few more shots at their assailant before jumping in herself. They drove off. The man fire several more shots at them before they were out of range.

"How did they find us?" Regina asked, looking over at Emma.

"Steve." Emma growled, "That son of a bitch put bullet proof glass of this thing _and_ sold us out." She hit the steering wheel and grimaced. She slid her hand over her wound, trying her best to ignore the pain as the adrenalin drained from her body.

"We should get you to a doctor."

"There's a hospital about twenty minutes from here." Henry said from the backseat.

"No hospitals. No Doctors." Emma growled, "I'm fine. We need to get as far away from here as possible."

"Emma." Regina put a hand on the blonde's arm.

"I'm fine." she hissed, focusing on the road.


	6. Chapter VI

"If you keep squirming, this will take far longer than it needs to." Regina said as she stitched up the gash in Emma's side.

"If you'd quit poking me with that needle then I wouldn't squirm."

"If I wanted to make squirm, there are far more pleasant ways." Regina said. Emma blushed. Henry covered his face with his hand. Nagpo tilted his head at the two of them, confused by the remark. Regina finished sewing the blonde up before washing her hands with a bottle of water. "There. Done."

Emma slid off the tailgate of her truck and walked around to the driver's side. "We need to keep moving." She paused, leaning against the door for support. Regina looked at her through the passenger side window.

"Why don't I drive?" Regina started, "You lost quite a lot of blood."

"I'm fine."

Regina walked around the hood of the truck, "Emma, you can barely stand."

"I said, I'm fine." She opened the door and stepped up into truck, "Besides we aren't going very far."

They drove about four miles to an abandoned camp ground in the middle of the woods. They went about three miles into the camp grounds before pulling into an over grown spot by a small lake. Emma put it in park and leaned back in her seat, taking a deep breath that caused a splinter of pain in her side. Regina sat there, staring at the blonde with great worry.

"The kid can sleep in the back seat. You and I'll sleep in the back." Emma said after a long silence. She pushed herself out of the truck and stumbled to the back. Nagpo climbed over the front seat and followed her out. She slowly made her way to the back while Nagpo walked off into the woods.

"Where's he going?" Henry asked as he settled into the back seat with a coat as a pillow.

"He's checking to make sure there's nothing that'll kill us while we sleep." Emma murmured. Regina already had the tailgate down as she rounded the corner. Emma pulled the other black bag close to her and unrolled an air mattress.

"You carry one of these with you everywhere?"

"No, I planned on coming out here, not quite this soon though. We were going to stay here until I heard from you father."

"Were?"

"Not taking any chances." Emma said as she rolled out the mattress, groaning as her stitches pulled.

"You need to rest." Regina put a hand over the wound. "I'll do this."

Emma stood with her hands on the tailgate for support. She looked over at Regina with a weak gaze and nodded. Regina blew up the bed as Henry started snoring. Emma leaned against the tailgate and looked out towards the lake. Once the bed was inflated Regina hopped up on the tailgate and stared at the darkened lake.

"What is this place?" She asked as she sat beside the blonde.

"Just a camping ground. It's been abandoned for over two decades. Used to hide out here with a few others."

"Hide out?"

Emma looked over at her, then back at where the snoring boy was, "I wasn't always a P.I. I used to be in the same world that you are trying so hard to escape. I was a thief. I worked with several other people. After a con we'd come back here and hide in the forest for a week or two until things died down. Then go back and plan the next one."

"You were a thief?"

"I worked with thieves. I was more of an enforcer. I'd protect them, for the most part. I was the only one of us that knew how to shoot a gun when we all met." Emma shook her head, "I was a monster back then." She laughed to herself, "I wasn't much better than the people who are after you and your son."

Regina stared at the blonde for a long moment. "You worked for my family. That's why my father hired you."

"I never worked for your family. Some of my friends did. That's why your father hired me." She said, "That was a line I never crossed. I'm not as strong as you are. I could never have gotten out of that." Emma shook her head, "We should get some sleep." She pulled herself into the back of the truck and pulled some blankets from the bag. She handed two to Regina and curled up with the other.

Regina laid the other blanket over Henry's sleeping form before she curled up next to Emma. She hesitantly reached out and touched Emma's shoulder, "Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Not when you used yourself to shield Henry. Thank you."

Emma hesitated, "Your welcome. Thanks for…stitching me up." Regina smiled and gently pulled her hand away. Emma stared at the lake, wishing the brunette hadn't removed her hand.

An hour later, Nagpo came running out of the woods and slowed to a trot. He pranced up to the truck and put his front feet on the edge. The massive dog looked at both women who were both sound asleep. Assured that they were both alive and safe, he crawled underneath the truck and curled up in a thick patch of grass right under the tailgate. 


	7. Chapter VII

**No action, sorry...but hey, at least I'm teaching you all how to fish! **

* * *

Emma's eyes opened and she glanced back at Regina. The brunette was curled into a ball with her back against Emma's. She couldn't help but smile. Carefully, Emma slid out of the truck bed and put on some fresh cloths. Nagpo looked up at her from his spot beneath the truck but refused to move.

She walked to the passenger left side, opened the door, and shook Henry's foot. He jumped awake. "Get up, kid."

"Why?" He whispered and looked around for the sun, "The sun hasn't even risen."

"Perfect. Get up. You ever been fishing?"

"What?"

"Fishing."

"No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Come on." She walked to the back of the truck and called Nagpo from his spot. He jumped up into the truck and curled up against Regina, being careful not to wake her. "You stay with her." Emma whispered. Nagpo let out a quiet whimper and laid his head on his paws.

Henry followed her to a small shack by the lake and watched as she picked the lock and pushed the door open. He stayed outside, arms crossed as he glared at her through the open doorway. She came out with two old fishing rods and a dusty tackle box.

"Stealing's illegal."

"It's good to break the law every once and a while."

Henry lifted an eye brow, "No, it's not."

"We're already trespassing. I think it's a bit late to be worrying about stealing."

Henry stared at her for a long moment before taking one of the rods and following her to a long dock that was surprisingly still sturdy.

"You ever cast a reel?" Emma asked after tying a little yellow and green lure to the end of the line with a little steel ball.

"No. I've never been fishing, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm gunna teach you, then." She said, "Reel it in a little, that's it. Fold that metal bar down and press the line to the pole with your pointer finger."

Henry did as he was instructed, looking to her for the next set of instructions.

"Good. So, you've got the line unlocked. If you let the line go it will release. When you cast, you've got to find the right moment to let the line go so you send out the farthest." She watched Henry nod, "Okay, you've got to snap you wrist to get the best cast. You can put the rod over your head and cast or behind you and cast from the side."

Henry whipped the rod over his shoulder and nearly bashed her over the head with the sinker and lure.

"Easy, kid. I've had enough injuries in the past two days, without you adding any."

"Sorry!"

"It's alright," she laughed, "always watch out for the people around you."

He cast his line and it fell quite short. He frowned as the ripples spread from where it landed.

"Not bad for your first time. It takes a lot of feel. Each rod casts a little differently depending on its weight and the weight of the lure. Now reel it in nice and slow. You could go a little faster, that's it."

He reeled it in, having caught nothing but some floating strands of weeds.

"Keep trying." Emma gave him a wink and cast her own line. Her line was set with a worm, sinker, and bobber. She slid her shoes and socks off, and dangled her feet into the murky water.

"Why do you get the worm?"

"'cause I took the time to find the worm and I've got a bullet wound and you need the practice."

Henry turned back to her after reeling in his second cast. "Yesterday you said it was just a scratch."

"Shut up, it hurts."

He laughed and she gave him a gentle shove, before joining in with his laughter. He cast his line again and it flew out into the lake. "I did it!"

"Nice!" Emma gave him a grin.

He reeled the line in as she had instructed and with seconds he felt a pull at the line. "Ah…Emma?" His pole bent into a u-shape as he began to pull back.

"Keep reeling it in, quickly!"

He did as instructed, reeling the line in as fast as he could.

"Stop for a moment and pull back."

He did and began reeling it in again. Before long the fish was being dangled above the deck with Henry grinning proudly at it. "Now what? Do we let it go?"

"Let it go?" She sneered, "It's at least a five pound bass. That's going to be breakfast."

Henry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll kill it. Just put it in the bucket."

"Line and all?"

She laughed, "No, you got to take the hook out of its mouth."

"I have to what?!"

* * *

Regina's eyes blinked open as she felt a warm presence press against her back. She smiled, pressing back against the large body that lay next to her. "Good morning, Emma," she whispered as she rubbed her eyes and rolled over. She came face to face with a massive mastiff. Her smile disappeared. "Good morning, Nagpo." He licked her face and slid his head under hers. She huffed a sigh and scratched behind his ears.

After several minutes he snapped his head up and stuck his head out the back of the truck. He wagged his tail as he watched Emma and Henry approach with a large bucket of water and fish. The two of them were laughing and talking about something, but Regina wasn't able to make out any of it. She looked out the truck and tilted her head at them. "Where did you two go?"

"Emma taught me how to fish." Henry beamed and Regina couldn't help but smile, "I caught three. Emma only caught one."

"Yeah, because you were catching all the fish." Emma teased, poking him.

Regina narrowed her eyes at them, "Fish?"

"Yeah, A.K.A. our breakfast." She set the pal of fish down, "You know how gut a fish?"

Regina's eyes grew, "No."

Emma smiled at the brunette's panicked look, "Never mind then." She grabbed one of the fish and tossed it on the ground. Nagpo leapt from the truck and chased after it as it tried to escape. He quickly caught up to it and killed it, chowing down on the small bass.


	8. Chapter VIII

"Alright, let's get back on the road." Emma said after they finished the fish. Regina jumped down from the truck bed and leaned against the side watching as Emma closed the tailgate and stuck her finger in a hole in the bumper. "Ah. My baby." She whined, "That bastard shot my truck."

"You didn't notice the hole yesterday?"

Emma looked up at the brunette with an irritated growl, "I was a little preoccupied." She turned her attention back to the truck, "Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up. You're paying for that. I hope you don't mind." Emma grinned and walked around to the driver's side.

Regina smiled and walked around to the passenger side. She paused and narrowed her eyes at the shape sitting shotgun. Henry grinned at her, fastening his seat belt.

"I called shotgun." He said, grinning.

"Hmm." She lifted an eyebrow at him and climbed into the backseat with Nagpo.

"Alright, Kid. Shotgun has one job." Emma said as she reached into a pouch on the back of her seat and pulled a book of maps out. She flipped through until she came to a loose map that had been rolled up and shoved into the book. She handed it to him and continued as he unrolled it, "See that dot?"

"Yeah."

"That's where we are going." She reached forward across his lap, opened the glove box, and pulled a marker out. She scanned the map then put a dote on the map where they were, "Okay, get us from that dot to this dot."

Henry stared at the map for a long moment then back at Emma. "Don't we have a GPS?"

"I don't know the address. That dot is all we have to go on."

"Where are we going?" Regina leaned forward to look at the map. "This is in the middle of nowhere."

"It's an old friend's farm. He owes me several favors." Emma looked back to Henry, "It's like a maze. Just make sure we get to the right place." She smiled at him, "We're going to end up on this highway, okay?"

He nodded and looked down at the map as if it was going to eat him.

"Wait, you don't even know where your friend lives?" Regina pressed.

"I know he lives where this dot is. He went into hide five years ago. I got this in the mail with a note that read: I'm here if you need anything." Emma nodded.

"Ah." Regina lifted an eyebrow before sitting back in her seat. Nagpo laid his head on her lap and let out a massive sigh as he settled.

They were on the road for five hours before Henry figured out how to use the map. They pulled off the highway and into a small town. The group stopped at a diner for a late lunch before getting back on the road. Regina took over the driving, while Emma curled up in the backseat with Nagpo and took a nap. Another five hours of highway driving and they pulled off into another small town for dinner. Emma took of the driving. Henry was sound asleep in the back with Nagpo while Regina navigated.

They sat in complete silence for far too long before Regina finally gave in, "So, Emma, do you have a boyfriend?"

The blonde laughed, "No time, besides, Nagpo chases them all away."

"Ah." Regina nodded.

"You?"

Regina laughed, "Between work and Henry, I have no time."

They nodded at each other as silence consumed them. "You ever dated a woman?" Emma didn't flinch. She looked straight ahead and focused on the road.

Regina smiled, "Yeah, a few times." She left it at that and Emma didn't pry. They were silent for a while before Regina turned to the blonde, "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Once."

Regina nodded.

"We met in college. She was an English major."

"You went to college?"

"After I got out of…stealing."

"Of course." Regina gave her a soft smile, "Why did you and your English major part ways?"

"We graduated the same year and were together that whole summer until she got a job on the other side of the country. I'm not a fan of long distance relationships."

Regina nodded, "Did you love her?"

"Yeah. We were together for two years. I just…couldn't go with her."

The brunette studied her for a long moment.

"So, where's Henry's dad?"

"No idea."

Emma looked over at her for a short moment before looking back at the road.

"I was very young when I gave birth to Henry, sixteen. We went to school together and went out to a few movies together. We didn't use protection and, well, Henry was born almost nine months later."

Emma looked back at Henry as he lay stretched out with Nagpo. "Is he a big part of Henry's life? I mean, is he wondering where you two are?"

"He's not a part of either of our lives. Last I heard, he was living in Texas."

Emma nodded.


	9. Chapter IX

They had been driving for two days. Henry was in the back seat staring absently out of the side window as his mother and Emma talked and asked each other random questions. They had included him in the beginning, but he had quickly lost interest in it. He was now trying his best to ignore the two of them.

It wasn't that he didn't like Emma. In fact, he had grown rather found of her after their fishing adventure. He _had_ enjoyed their flirting and thought it was adorable, even after he had stopped partaking in answering some of the random and bizarre questions. He had started watching both of them and somewhat studying their flirting techniques. Emma was quite skillful and very smooth. Regina was much less subtle. About all she could do was laugh and smile at Emma. It was nice to see his mother smile whole-heartedly. It was a smile he rarely saw. But after two day straight of the constant flirting, he was starting to get tired of it. He decided it was because he couldn't escape it.

He thought the incessant flirting would never end, until from out of nowhere Emma became very quiet. She started glancing at the rear view mirror. Regina fell silent too and looked back at what Emma was looking at. Henry did the same. A large black SUV was coming up behind them. It was like a black monster barreling towards them. It had to have been going at least ten miles an hour faster than them and they were already going ten over the speed limit.

The SUV maneuvered to go around them. Emma was tense as she watched the vehicle. The SUV pulled right next to them and slowed to match their speed.. Regina and Emma looked through the driver's side window at the man behind the wheel. He grinned at them and turned the vehicle into the Ramcharger. The force was enough to send them over the white line but the larger truck easily held its own.

The SUV drifted back across the yellow line for a short moment before slamming back into the truck. He pushed the truck across the line again as he drifted back across the yellow. When the SUV moved to hit them again, Emma maneuvered the truck so that both vehicles met at the yellow line.

They managed to stay together for a few moments before both drifted apart only to meet again. Both vehicle were steadily increasing their speed. The man driving SUV was being careful not to pull ahead of them, knowing the older truck couldn't keep up with his new engine and lighter vehicle. They split and met one last time. This time gun fire rang out. The man fired several shots through the window at them.

"Get down!" Emma yelled.

Henry had already flattened himself over Nagpo. Regina made a slight gasp as she tried to duck. Emma took her foot off the peddle. The SUV blasted ahead of them. As soon as his rear bumper was parallel with her front, she gave him a rough tap. It was enough to send him spinning out. Emma hit the gas and flew past the SUV as it spun to a stop.

Emma glanced back at it as it disappeared behind a hill. She heaved a sigh, "Everyone okay?" She looked back at Henry who nodded. She focused back on the road for a moment before glancing over at Regina. Regina was holding her hand out in front of her. It was covered in blood. The blonde did a double take. "Regina?"

"Emma." Her voice was quiet and in pain.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder.

The blonde slowed the truck to a stop and turned to Regina. "Where are you hit?" The brunette put a hand on her left side. Emma took her sweatshirt off and balled part of it. She pushed it tightly against the wound. "Henry, I need your help. I need you to take your mother into the back seat with you."

"We need to get her to hospital." He whined.

"No hospitals. Do what Emma says." Regina opened her door as Henry climbed out to help her.

"Nagpo, get in the back." Emma yelled. He jumped over the back seat and into the back as Henry carried Regina into the backseat. "Keep pressure on the wound." Henry held the shirt against his mother for a moment before Emma grabbed his hand and applied more pressure. Regina groaned at the pain, which made Henry shake.

"Keep pressure on it or she'll bleed out."

"But-."

"Henry." Regina put her hand over his as Emma took her hand away, "Listen to Emma."

He nodded, keeping steady pressure on the bullet wound. Emma floored it. The Ramcharger flew over the hills towards its destination. What would have taken them an hour and a half of driving, took less than an hour.

They pulled into a long driveway that led deep into the woods. After nearly a mile the rows and rows of trees ended and revealed a massive valley. The driveway went another few yards before it ended in front of an old large red barn and a little white farm house. There were chickens wondering around loose. Pigs were lounging in a pen next to the barn and a few horses were rolling and playing in a pasture that ran alongside the back of the barn and went quite far out. There was another pasture a few yards away from the pigs that held a Llama and several sheep. In the distance there were several more pastures and fields.

Emma pulled the truck up beside an even larger and much newer Ford. "Henry, stay here." She glanced down at Regina. The brunette's breathing was normal, but Emma could see the fear and pain in her eyes. She was trying desperately to hide the pain from Henry, but there is only so much you can hide from someone when you are laying across their lap. Emma opened the car door very carefully and stepped out.

Just as she was closing the door she found herself face to face with the double barrels of a trembling shotgun. "Who are you!?" The woman welding the weapon snarled. Her voice was as shaky as her hands. She was much shorter than Emma. Her hair was a dull brown and her eyes a pale blue. Emma could see the terror and nervousness in her face. It was the face of a woman who hated the weapon she was holding and feared what it could and would do.

"Where's Dillon?" Emma asked. She tried to make her voice as calm and level as she could, but it cracked a bit when she said the man's name.

Just as she said his name, a man rounded the back end of the truck. He was a few inches taller than Emma. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He too had a gun, but as soon as Emma turned to him, he lowered it. He gave the woman a nod and she followed suit. She heaved a sigh and relaxed a little.

"Emma," he said, "It's nice to see you again." He walked up to hug her, but she quickly shook her head.

"I need your help."

Dillon looked down and saw the dried blood on her hands. He looked her over quickly and realized it wasn't her blood, "Who'd you kill?"

She shook her head. She was nearly on the verge of tears, but restrained herself as she opened the back door. "I don't have the know how to fix a bullet wound."

To her surprise, the woman jumped into action. She put the gun in Dillon's hands and pushed past Emma to get a better look at Regina. "How long ago was she shot?"

"About an hour ago." Henry squeaked.

"Let's get her inside."

Dillon lifted Regina out of the car and carried her into the house. Henry went to follow, with Nagpo behind him when Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't going to want to see this, kid. Stay out here. Go play with the horses or something."

"No. I'm not a kid. I want to stay with her."

"Henry, no." Emma, put her other hand on his shoulder, "Please." Her voice was shaky, "She's in a lot of pain and she's only going to be in more. Trust me. She's not going to want you to see her like this."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Nagpo, you stay with him." Emma said as she followed Dillon and the woman into the house. The dog leaned against Henry and gave his hand a gentle lick.


	10. Chapter X

Regina and Henry were lying on a bed in Dillon's spare bedroom, while Emma sat watching them in an old rocking chair she had pulled closer to the bed. Nagpo was curled up at the end of the bed, keeping Regina's feet warm with his massive head. Emma had been sitting there for three hours while Regina slept. Henry had started out by sitting in a recliner in the corner of the small room before he had crawled into bed with his mother and fallen asleep. Emma didn't move from her spot. She sat there, staring, waiting, every once and a while she'd check the small flip phone in her pocket.

Dillon walked up to the open door and gave a quiet knock before walking in. He came up behind her and looked at the mother and son curled up together before glancing down at Emma. She was staring at Regina, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. She knew he was there. That he was sure off. But she didn't look at him or even acknowledge him.

"So, who is she?" He whispered, crouching down beside Emma.

She didn't take her eyes off Regina, "A client."

"I'm not blind, Emma," he started, "she's more than a client."

She breathed a soft sigh, "Her name's Regina and she _was_ a client."

"Was. She was a client" He nodded and stood, "Let's talk downstairs. You haven't eaten since you got here and my wife wants to formally meet you."

Emma didn't move. She continued to watch Regina.

"I'll drag you out of that chair if I have to."

She glanced up at him before standing and following him downstairs. The woman who had removed Regina's bullet and stitched her up was sitting at their kitchen table. They had a dinner of chicken, broccoli, and noodles out and an extra place setting for both her and Henry.

"Don't worry," Dillon said, "We'll save some for the kid. So," he started as Emma took a seat, "I didn't formally introduce the two of you. Emma, this is Dr. Sarah Stevens. Sarah, this is Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan? The Emma Swan." Sarah grinned. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Emma was too tired to make a smart ass remark. She just lifted an eye brow as she cut into the chicken. "Ah, me too?"

"Dillon's told me so many storied about you. I suppose I should thank you."

Emma smirked, "No, I should be thanking you."

"No, you saved my husband's life. Twice. I never would have met my soul mate if it wasn't for you."

Emma just blinked at her for a moment before shrugging, "I was just doing my job."

"Still, thank you." She smiled at her.

"Not that it's not good to see you, but why are you here?" Dillon said as they began eating.

"We need a place to hide." She paused for a long moment.

"Who is she?" Sarah asked, nodding upstairs.

"A client."

"Was, as client, as you said before."

Emma smirked at him, "I was hired by her father to protect her. Her name is Regina Mills."

Dillon stopped and stared at her, "Emma, she's the daughter of one of the leading crime families."

"Was one of the leading crime families."

"There is no was with that family. Emma, she is dangerous."

"Dillon, just because your idiot brother got into bed with them and got himself killed does not mean that being born into that family is a death sentence or that you are some killer."

They stared at each other for several minutes before both of them started eating their dinner. It was another few minutes before Dillon stated asking questions again, "Why did Henry Mills hire you to protect his daughter?"

"They are all being killed. Another family is moving in on them and is wiping them out."

"Good. They can all die."

"Her and that kid do not deserve to die for her destructive family. She got out of the family business. She got out. Just like you and me."

He stared at her, "We got out because everyone we ever loved was killed."

"If that was the reason we got out, then why didn't your brother? He dug himself into a deeper pit. He was greedy."

Dillon ground his teeth together, "Watch it."

Emma shook her head, "He got greedy and you know it. That's what killed him. Not the Mills. His greed."

The table fell silent as all three of them started eating again. After a few minutes Dillon said, "No offense, Emma. I'd just rather not have a Mills in this house, even a reformed Mills. But, since it's you and you seem to be doing a little bit more than protecting." Dillon gave a shy smile, "You are all welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you." Emma shoveled noodles into her mouth before narrowing her eyes at him, "What do you mean by 'more than protecting'?"

"You've been watching over her like a hawk for since you three got here."

"I'm just doing what I was hired to do, protect her."

Dillon smirked, "Right. So you say. Normal people don't look at each other the way you two look at each other."

"Dillon, stop it." Sarah growled, "Let her be. She's had a rough day."

"What? We get into a full on argument. You don't say anything then, but the moment I start picking on her, you jump to her defense?" He shook his head and continued eating as Sarah gave him a glare that made Emma look away, "I'm just sayin'."

Emma smiled, "Thank you, both of you. We'll be out of your hair as soon as Regina's well enough to travel."

"No, stay. Please." Sarah said, "Stay as long as you like."

"I don't want to drag you two in this. Dillon's right, to some degree. She has assassins after her and that makes anyone dangerous to people who try to help them."

"It's a little late, besides, we've got a rather large arsenal and plenty of pigs to get rid of the bodies." Dillon gave her a smile and a wink. "You might as well stay until this is all over. How long were you supposed to protect her for?"

"A few days."

"A few more days, easy enough."

"No. Her father was supposed to call me two days ago."

Dillon looked down at his plate, "He's probably dead then."

Emma nodded, "Yeah. I haven't mentioned it to her yet."

"You know, you don't have to do this anymore. He hired you for a few days. If those days are up…." He shrugged.

"Dillon." Sarah slapped his shoulder, which made Emma smile.

"I'm not just going to let her die." The blonde paused for a moment, "I can't."

He nodded. They finished eating and he stood to clear the table. Emma stood and helped. When the two made it into the kitchen, he turned to her, "Would you kill?"

Emma paused and stared at him for a long time.

"Would you kill…for her?" He paused before continuing, "Because that is how this is going to end. Do you really want to go there, again?"

"This is different."

"No it's not. I saw what you became. It was scary."

"This is different." She said nothing else. She left and made her way back upstairs. Henry was still asleep, as was Regina. Emma gave Henry a light tap on the shoulder. He blinked and rolled over to face her. "Go get something to eat."

"But-"

"I'll watch over her. Go."

He nodded and went downstairs. Emma watched him go before settling into the rocking chair again. Nagpo lifted his head to look at her. She glanced at him and smiled before focusing on Regina. The massive dog watched the blonde for a moment before putting his head back on the covers.


End file.
